dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chuma
Chuma is the result of Chi-Chi and Bulma doing the fusion dance. Chuma should be a hot girl because in the original dragon ball Bulma is sooooo hot. Chuma is born One day when Chi-Chi and Bulma were watching Trunks and Goten doing the fusion dance so they thought they should try it. The first time they did the dance was a fail resulting in fat Chuma, but after the fusion wore off they tried again and this time they did it right. Personality and strength Chuma is just like Chi-Chi except she doesn't panic all the time, she is also smart like Bulma. Chuma isn't the strongest fusion ever but she is the strongest female on Earth. Techniques Chuma doesn't know any Ki based techniques but she does know some powerful non Ki based moves. * Wild Rush= Chuma's most powerful attack, it is a mix of powerful punches and kicks. * Don't hit a girl!= when someone attacks Chuma she counter attacks and says "don't hit a girl!" and slaps them across the face. * Super Punch= Chuma puts all of her strength in a powerful punch that can destroy boulders * Super Kick= Chuma puts all of her strength in a powerful kick that can destroy whole mountains. * You jerk!= when someone hits Chuma she says"you jerk!" and when their defences are down she hits them with a upper cut. * Thanks= Chuma blows a kiss to a enemy and says "thanks" which makes them fall in love with her and lets there defences down then she goes up to them acting like she is going to kiss them but instead stomp on their foot. Story One day Chi-Chi and Bulma were watching Goten and Trunks preforming the fusion dance and they were both curious about what will happen if they tried to do it too, so Chi-Chi and Bulma both preformed the Fusion Dance. The first atempt was a failure and resulted in fat Chuma. After the 30 minutes passed the fusion wore off but Chi-Chi and Bulma wanted to try one more time, this time they finally did it they became Chuma! When asked "Who are you?" Chuma will respond "Im niether Bulma or Chi-Chi! I'm the woman that will defeat you!!". When Chuma apeared in front of the Z fighters for the first time they were surprised that there was someone this strong. But the Z fighters figured out soon that she is to the fusion between Chi-Chi and Bulma, then all of a sudden Raditz appeared in front od the Z fighters and demanded to see Goku but Chuma steped in front of him saying "You will have to go through me to fight Goku!!". Chuma then performed the Wild Rush technique which killed Raditz again. Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't really fuse together that much anymore but they still do from time to time. Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters created by SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Category:Fusion Category:human Category:Good guy Category:Fusion Dance Category:Best female friends fusion Category:Awesome Category:Strongest female fusion ever Category:Only got in a fight once Category:Genius Category:Gogeta's wife Category:Gotenks mother Category:Killed Raditz Category:Name Means Kiss Category:Mom